


castles & whispers

by DidiNyx



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression, Schizophrenia, Short & Sweet, horatio is a good friend, i just love them ok i had to, just a small thing to pass time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DidiNyx/pseuds/DidiNyx
Summary: "I am longing to be with you, and by the sea, where we can talk together freely and build our castles in the air."~From Dracula, Bram StokerHamlet is tired of his paranoia, but thankfully Horatio learns how to help.





	castles & whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Had this random idea while reading Dracula. I have better things I want to write in the future, but my health generally has been going back and forth between decency and an absolute mess, so this is what I can do for now. It kind of explains how the writing really isn't the best. 
> 
> In the future, I'm planning to elaborate on these concepts. :) I actually have this diary type thing in Hamlet's POV (kind of like The Perks of Being a Wallflower and Words on Bathroom Walls) and I was thinking about sharing that once it's more developed. Honestly, I wish I could write them all, it's been bothering me.

It's been two weeks since Hamlet was put into the hospital. He had a very terrible breakdown after a particularly bad day, and to make matters worse the whole royal kingdom was facing the struggle of going on without their beloved king. Horatio didn't know the details, but the day it happened had been the first time Laertes confronted Hamlet about the death of Polonius. In fact, it had been the first time the two talked in a very long time as the tension between them increased negatively. They were always rivals, but it was more teasing before, a kind of brotherly relationship almost. Something had gone wrong, and now they were like destined enemies, always concerned about the other's actions. Horatio shivered. The list of people on Hamlet's bad side kept growing.

At least he was allowed to visit now. Horatio had been worrying day in and day out about Hamlet, wondering how he was keeping up alone after such a confusing moment of anxiety. It seemed his nightmares, visions and nervous tendencies kept coming back the dear prince, consuming him and his already poor health. The sad thing was that King Hamlet literally became his son's ghost-- but whether the king would've died mattered not, for Hamlet claimed he would always be "crazy" and tangled up with the nonsense in his head.

It was a bad combination.

Horatio opened the door to Hamlet's room where the prince was reading something, looking rather focused. He was still incredibly pale but had this calm, almost bored expression. He looked up immediately and charmingly smiled. "Horatio!" he said brightly, gesturing excitedly. "Come here!"

Horatio grinned and held Hamlet's hand, shyness creeping in his voice. "Oh, Hamlet, you're alright."

"Of course I'm alright," Hamlet scoffed. "I have my dear scholar."

" _Friend_ , my lord." Horatio rolled his eyes affectionately.

"Ah, and yet you said _Hamlet_." He laughed as Horatio blushed.

"I didn't--"

"Shush, it's perfectly fine." Hamlet's hand cupped Horatio's cheek. "I'm just glad you're here..." Hamlet's voice finally broke. "I've been terrified."

Horatio faltered. "Hamlet..." His thumb brushed Hamlet's knuckles. "I'm so, so sorry."

"You shouldn't apologize for me, love." He was so gentle. After a pause, he added: "You are my only inspiration to live at this point."

Horatio sat next to his price on the bed, wrapping his arms around Hamlet's shoulders. "I'm always going to be here for you, you know?."

"I know." Hamlet rested his head on Horatio's small chest.

There was a peaceful silence before Horatio figured Hamlet has had enough of that for one lifetime. So, he began rambling about whatever it is crossed his mind. Hamlet simply listened contently as Horatio provided news of Wittenberg and some archaeological site found in Europe. He then talked about the different books they could buy later in the week, and how nice it would be to try _tamales de dulce_ or something out of Hamlet's usual diet. They joked, and Hamlet became his usual self before he mentioned the increasing visions as a side comment.

Frowning, Horatio asked, "Have you seen them here?"

Hamlet nodded, eyes glazing slightly. "Briefly, a few different things. Mostly small things. However, the first was a person, some man in all white that blended too much with the room. He stood there, glowed, and disappeared. Not my father, for sure." He thought for a moment. "The next were just lights, spiders, and colors that faded after time. No big deal. Nothing scary."

"Good." Horatio raised an eyebrow at the book Hamlet was reading. "And yet you read _Dracula_?"

Hamlet smirked. "Doesn't sound smart, does it? With all the paranormal shit, and all. Actually, I appreciated. It's good to know ghosts haunt others that aren't me, that these people had their share of evils and strange sightings. I felt tons of sympathy for poor Lucy, but the predictable behavior of the vampires made me feel... suddenly in control." Hamlet tried to chuckle, but it sounded so sad. Horatio squeezed Hamlet's hand again, and Hamlet said: "Imagine that. A schizo feeling like they have control."

"You have more control than you think. I'm proud of you." Horatio now laid down, facing Hamlet. "Would you like to tell me about the novel so far? What happened to Lucy?"

Hamlet smiled slowly. "Well, she wasn't alone. She had friends to help. She has a lot going for her, you know. Like a husband. His name is Arthur, and they are such sweethearts. They finally wanted to get married after waiting so long for each other, before all the chaos. He was there by her side regardless." 

"Yeah?" Horatio whispered, feeling how Hamlet's heart was accelerating.

"I have a theory, let me know what you think. I know you're into that kind of thing."

"Go on..." Horatio was very curious now.

"Well, I think what helped Lucy the most-- besides the blood donation, of course-- was the kiss she shared with Arthur. I think most patients should have similar treatment."

"Hmm. And?"

"Like patients sick of mental breakdowns."

"Are you asking for my blood, Hamlet?" Horatio teased.

Hamlet paused for a good few seconds before laughing passionately. " _No_ , no. _Duh_. You know that, Horatio."

Horatio grinned. "So, what? Does Prince Charming want a kiss?"

"Perhaps." Hamlet's eye didn't leave Horatio's.

Oh. Horatio frowned. "My lord, who-- I mean-- you don't mean me? Because--"

"Would you?"

"I mean--"

"If I wanted that?" Hamlet added cautiously.

"Oh, yes. Anything for you." Horatio said is so sure that he didn't understand why he felt so nervous all of a sudden. It was just his friend.

Hamlet smiled. "Then do it. Kiss my cheek."

Horatio did. He took a deep breath, cupped Hamlet's cheek as Hamlet did to him earlier, and leaned in slowly. His lips met Hamlet's cheeks timidly as his hands slipped down to Hamlet's neck, and so he kissed and let his breath linger on the prince's face. "Like that?"

"Yes," Hamlet said breathlessly, which shouldn't have made sense because it was such a small, brief touch. "Now my forehead."

Horatio blushes and kissed his forehead with a short hum. Hamlet leaned into Horatio's touch with his eyes closed. "Now across my jawline."

So Horatio kissed all the way up Hamlet's jawline, and Hamlet requested more, and Horatio obeyed sweetly. His nervousness faded slowly as the kisses became easier, less rushed. It was hard for Horatio to justify, all he knew is that soon he was calmed by Hamlet's gentle prompting and joy, and all he could think of was the blissful way he felt the warmth of Hamlet's skin. He didn't even overthink that he was now gently adding tongue to the kiss on Hamlet's neck, and how Hamlet liked it enough to let him add a series more down to the collarbone. 

Only when Hamlet's fingers went through Horatio's curly hair did Horatio began to wonder and doubt, and it went to the damned novel that Hamlet had pushed aside. God, the vampire idea ruined it, and suddenly Horatio hesitated as his mouth hovered over Hamlet's face. "Forgive me, Hamlet, I-- I'm so bad at this."

"No, you're not. You were doing fine." Hamlet reassured softly, hands moving to Horatio's sides. "I love you, please, I miss you."

"I've missed you too. I love you, my prince, I really do."

"Are you okay with this?"

"What? Of course."

"Really?" Hamlet's eyes were pleading.

"Yes, Hamlet." Horatio smiled.

Hamlet smiled, too. "Then I have one more request-- a challenge."

"Oh?"

"Kiss my lips."

Horatio blushed. "You sure? I, uh, don't have much experience... with that stuff."

"I'm the prince of _Denmark_ and I have no experience." Hamlet shrugged, cheeks coloring too. "It doesn't matter. I don't mind."

Taking a deep breath, Horatio tilted Hamlet's face up as their opened mouths met with enthusiasm, clashing quickly before slowing down pace. Curiosity and awe allowed the kiss to become deep and messy, and soon those feelings transformed into the softest desire. After one kiss ended, their lips met again, and again...

"Thank you," Hamlet whispered as he held Horatio close. "For staying."

"I told you, I'm not leaving." Horatio kissed Hamlet again willingly. "I didn't come here or do-- _this_ out of pity. I love you, and... how you want me is exactly how I want you. I promise."

"I know you're honest. You always are." Hamlet hugged Horatio. "You're the best, you know? You don't disgust me like most people."

Horatio laughed.

"So talented, so intelligent..."

"You don't have to flatter me!" Horatio said. "I'm low-key freaking out already."

"I can tell, you're shaking." Hamlet gestured for them to lay down. "Talk to me."

"I can't believe I finally kissed my best friend," Horatio explained. He _had_ thought about it though. A lot, actually, all the time.

"Me too..." Their hands entangled.

"It was lovely."

"I agree."

"We should... do that more often."

Hamlet nodded, very serious. "Okay. I'd like that too."

"Really?"

Hamlet kissed Horatio's lips in return. "Abso-fucking-lutely."

The two laughed, and Horatio offered to read the rest of Dracula for Hamlet. "And then you can tell me all about it when we're done," Horatio said, holding his prince close. "Really, I'm curious to see if Lucy survived her kiss attack."

"Not to spoil anything, but our love is obviously meant to last in comparison."

"You're terrible," Horatio teased, and they talked throughout the whole meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> previous: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941299
> 
> "why does schizophrenia have to be thrown into hamlet's character?" you ask. for me, it gives him that sense of confusion. he knows he has a problem, and then the ghost shows up, but others (horatio, the guards in the beginning) can see the king too. what is real? what is not real? (elaborates on the reality vs fabrication)
> 
> there's so much about hamlet we don't know. yes, he was better before the death of his father (there's proof of that throughout the play) but i think his sadness was repressed for a while, and the death of his father helped release that depression. i mean, this dude is talking a lot of morbid shit (that's genuine) for someone who JUST EXPERIENCED A DEATH right before the main events of the play start. you can't change your personality that quickly, so what if he already had it?  
> it's an interesting thing i wanted to try out
> 
> edit: psychosis, alternatively?? i mean honestly there are possibilities-


End file.
